


'cause baby, i'm a dark star

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Series: Hockey RPF Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Roommates, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: Rooming with Evgeni Malkin has made Sid really, really good at silencing charms. Geno’s loud, his music is louder, his friends are the loudest. And the people he brings home? Well.Anonymous asked:Could you please do #8 roommates AU for sidgeno I love all the stuff you do and I absolutely adore all of your prompt fills





	'cause baby, i'm a dark star

Rooming with Evgeni Malkin has made Sid really, really good at silencing charms. Geno’s loud, his music is louder, his friends are the loudest. And the people he brings home? Well. Geno’s apparently a very attentive and thorough lover. Fantastic. Good for him. Either that or one has to reach a certain, uh, ecstatic decibel level, in order to sleep with Evgeni Malkin. Anyway. **  
**

Sid isn’t jealous. He’s not. It’s just disruptive. So he stays in his bedroom and casts the strongest silencing charms he knows, curling up in his bed, feeling horribly lonely in his little bubble of roaring silence.

 

 

From the very first day they’d met and moved into the suite they share at the Québec Académie de Magie, Sid had both been delighted and terrified at the reality of sharing living space with Geno. He’s exactly Sid’s physical type— big all over, with dark hair and warm eyes, but he’s also sweet, and hilarious, and Sid’s magic seems to settle and calm in response to Geno’s like it’s never done for anyone, ever.

Sid, Maritime Wunderkind, under a microscope from the time he was small, is used to keeping such a tight seal on both his emotions and his power that in the past, he’d been prone to what he’d only been able to call magical explosions. They came with enough warning and buildup that he’d always been able to get away from everyone, to fall to pieces in private, but they were awful. He remembers well sitting in a ring of melted snow and scorched earth deep in the woods behind his parent’s house, tears rolling down his cheeks as sparks fizzle through his hair and crackle along his skin.

 

 

He still gets the itch now, feels it crawling through him, power roiling, but somehow, Geno always seems to do or say the right thing to help Sid channel and work out the energy. Sid isn’t quite sure if Geno is doing it on purpose or if it’s just a series of lucky coincidences, but he appreciates it all the same.

He’ll be feeling shitty, energy building, and Geno will ask him to spot him in the gym or to play a loud and ferocious round of whatever his current favorite video game is. Or they’ll go out and play shinny, which is the best of all, blades singing along the ice and the wind blowing snow into their eyes.

Sid will exhaust himself with whatever they’re doing, and by the time they head back home, sweaty and bickering because they’re both sore losers, he’ll feel settled again, magic curled contentedly in his core like a sleeping cat.

 

 

It’s been harder, lately. Being kind of in love with Geno and needing to pretend not to be is a strain. Sid’s magic is prone to weirdness these days. He’ll dream about Geno and wake up with snow falling gently over his bed, or a smell in the air like brand new hockey pucks and fresh ice. One time after he collides with Geno in the hallway when Geno’s only in a towel, Sid has to lock himself in the bathroom until his magic calms down and stops manifesting glowing points of light that flutter about his head like a crown of fireflies.

It’s a problem. Because Geno seems to have no interest in Sid that way, at all. Sid’s never even caught him looking at Sid’s ass, which even straight or uninterested parties seem to have a hard time not looking at. So Geno must be beyond uninterested.

So Sid tries to wrangle his magic and tries to ignore Geno’s…everything…as best he can.

 

 

Until the day where everything seems to go wrong. His magic feels awful, to begin with, pulsing and angry, feeding on his pining and intensified by his trying to tamp everything down inside himself. It’s rainy, and miserable, and a thousand little things go wrong throughout the day.

The absolute last straw is when he overhears two people talking, a study carrel away from him in the library. It’s a girl and a guy, and they’re apparently comparing notes after having both slept with Geno.  The way they talk about him infuriates Sid. The girl makes fun of his accent and the boy talks about him like the only thing good about him is his easiness and his huge dick.

“Fucking assholes,” Sid spits at them, and books it out of there before his magic explodes.

He makes it home, but barely. He’s got wards on his room that could contain a small bomb, so he falls in the door and slams it behind him, ignoring Geno’s surprised shout of inquiry from the living room.  

It’s ice this time, crystals coating his furniture and his floor, climbing the walls. It’s bone chillingly cold, and Sid can feel his extremities start to go numb. He wants to stop it but he’s not sure how. How do you stop heartache? You can’t, you just have to ride through it. So he curls up in the middle of his floor, and waits.

Who knows what would have happened if the wards and charms on his room hadn’t suddenly shredded like spider webs, allowing him to hear Geno pounding on his door, calling for him. He can feel the wash of Geno’s magic as it takes down Sid’s wards.

“Leave me alone,” Sid croaks, and Geno swears.

“Not good, Sid,” he says. “I can tell you not okay. Please.” His tone turns pleading. “Please Sid. Don’t want you to get hurt.”

Sid manages to rise, ice crackling and falling off of him in shards. Geno’s eyes widen when he opens the door.

“Fuck, Sid,” he says sounding wrecked. “What happen, baby? What made you do this?” Sid blinks up at him as Geno goes into motion throwing a blanket around Sid’s shoulders and weaving a warming hex into the air around Sid’s body. He wonders if he’s confused, or if Geno is, or if maybe he only imagined the “baby”.

 

They end up on the couch, Sid wrapped up in at least three blankets, leaning against Geno as he tenderly brings a mug of steaming tea up to Sid’s blue-tinged lips. The warming hex is working, but it’s taking a while to do its job.

Sid drifts, enjoying resting his head on Geno’s shoulder and feeling Geno card his fingers through Sid’s hair with his free hand.

“What happen, Sid,” Geno asks again, and Sid figures he ought to at least explain a little, if not the root cause.

“I was unhappy,” he says. “My magic does this sometimes, I don’t know if you noticed.”

“Of course I’m notice,” Geno says. “Why do you think I’m try to help you get energy out?”

“Oh,” Sid says softly. “I  _thought_  you might have been doing all of that on purpose.”

“Dumbass,” Geno says to him, sounding affectionate. He prods a finger into Sid’s forehead. Sid sigh and snuggles further into him. “Why you so sad, Sid?” Geno asks, and he sounds so concerned and gentle that Sid wants to cry.

“Wanted something that isn’t mine,” he says. Geno makes a soft, wounded sound. They sit in silence for a moment. Sid can almost feel his own toes again. Then—

“Wish you let me give,” Geno says so quietly Sid isn’t sure if he mean to say it at all. “Would give you anything you asked for.”

Sid tilts his head to look up at Geno, incredulous. “What does that even mean, Geno?”

Geno smiles at him, eyes soft and sad. “Little bit jealous, Sid. Wish you wanting me, you know?”

This time it’s Sid’s turn to make a noise like he’s been hurt. He sits up, Geno’s duvet falling off his shoulders. “But you— all of the people you bring over—”

“One night stands,” Geno says with a shrug he’s clearly trying to make casual. “Distract from what I really want.”

“I’m not the only one here who’s a complete dumbass,” Sid says after an incredulous moment, before diving in to set his mouth on Geno’s, the kiss desperate and punishing. Geno kisses him back immediately, with a shocked groan from far back in his throat. Then Geno’s hands are on Sid’s body, rucking up his shirt and sliding across his chest, his shoulders.

Sid breaks the kiss to pant for air, and to arch into Geno’s touch. “Crazy about you,” he manages to says, before Geno bears him down into the couch, and cover’s Sid’s body with his own.

“Crazier,” Geno says, because they’re always going to be competitive fucks, and smiles at Sid like he’s everything good in the world. But he blinks then, distracted, and looks around them at the hundreds of tiny lights dancing in the air around them. “What this, Sid?”

“Um…” Sid says. “I kind of love you?”

Geno’s answering smile is a magic of its own, and he leans down to kiss Sid’s neck. “Me too,” gets murmured into Sid’s skin as golden light floods the room around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Title is from "Dark Star" by Jaymes Young. 
> 
> Someone on tumblr pointed out that I'd unintentionally written Sid an "Elsa moment." The temptation to use a lyric from "Let It Go" was...strong. 
> 
> You can find me as [creaturesofnarrative ](http://creaturesofnarrative.tumblr.com/) (main) and [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com/) (hockey blog, which I'm most active on) on Tumblr, and as @RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi!


End file.
